El tío Malik o De por qué la palabra N es mala
by Strascream
Summary: Malik va a cuidar a los hijos de Altair. Ellos le piden un cuento ¿Que cuento les contará? Una versión de Assasin's Creed ofrecida por Malik Al-Sayf.


Altair estaba en su despacho, centrado en la división de su tiempo. Estaba tan tenso que empezaba a hablar en voz alta:

-Tengo que dividir mi tiempo en más fracciones sin necesidad de descuidar ninguna de mis obligaciones. No tengo tiempo para María porque tengo que mantener a la Hermandad en pie, dedicarles tiempo a mis hijos y planear los asesinatos estratégicamente realizados para que me vuelvan a hacer un juego en donde yo sea el absoluto protagonista. No confió en Edward Kenway.

Entonces Edward apareció de la nada y dijo:

-Pero si ni siquiera he sido estrenado…

-¡TENGO MI OJO EN TI!-dijo Altair y Edward desapareció.

"Si tuviera un Dios, este ya estaría enterrado en mis plegarias de una solución" deliró Altair… Solo para después coger un caballo fuera de Masyaf

_Jerusalén_

-¡Malik! ¡La respuesta a mis plegarias!-dijo Altair apareciendo de repente.

-¡Menudo susto me has dado, novicio! Mentor.-dijo Malik sacudiéndose en polvo levantado por la repentina aparición de su amigo.

-¿Cómo dijiste?-dijo Altair sabiendo que su amigo había ese término al que estaba tan acostumbrado para referirse a él.

-Le dije como se supone que debo referirme a usted, Mentor.-dijo Malik. Un aire de seriedad se esparció por el ambiente.

Los dos amigos estallaron en carcajadas… Las cuales Malik aprovechó para decir "novicio".

-¿Qué dijiste?-volvió a preguntar el Mentor.

-Solo tosí.-mintió Malik.-¿Bueno pero por qué estás aquí?

-He venido a encomendarte una misión. Una que yo no puedo llevar a cabo por tener entre mis hombros la carga de otra igualmente importante. Las dos consisten en cuidar cosas que son muy importantes para mí.

-Bien, será mejor que me ponga mi traje.-dijo Malik yendo por una puerta hacia su habitación, pero Altair lo detuvo.

-No, mejor quédate así.

_Masyaf._

-¡Niños! ¡Quiero que conozcan a su tío Malik!

Los pequeños Darim y Sef fueron corriendo hasta su padre para abrazarle las piernas, dado que a sus respectivo años no conseguían alcanzar mucho más.

-Bueno, te dejo cuidando a los niños.-dijo Altair.-Tengo una cita con María en mucho tiempo.

Malik iba a decir algo, pero cierto mentor ya se encontraba corriendo a varios kilómetros, pensando en cual lugar de Siria sería eel adecuado para pasar el tiempoccon su esposa.

-¿Tío Malik por qué te falta un brazo?-preguntó Darim halando la manga vacía de Al-Sayf para llamar su atención.

Entonces Malik sonrió. Se le había ocurrido una manera de distraer a los dos hijos de su amigo.

-Bueno, niños, esa una historia muy entretenida.-dijo tomando asiento en el sillón más cercano y poniendo a los dos pequeños en sus rodillas.-Así que se las voy a contar.

"Todo empezó un día en donde Al "esclavizaré a Masyaf con el fruto del edén" Mualim nos había llamado para conseguir el fruto del edén…"

-¿Te refieres a esa cosa que papá mira mientras babea todos los días?-pregunto Darim.

-Sí.-dijo Malik y prosiguió con su historia.

"Llegamos al templo de Salomón. Y Altair mató a un monje. Yo decía "No, no lo mates, romperás el credo" y él decía "Nada es verdad, todo está permitido". Es lo que había dicho durante todo el viaje. Incluso pasé más de una noche oyendo aquellos sonoros ronquidos entre los que decía esa frase "Arrrrrggg… Nada es verdad, todo está permitido… Arrrrrggg… Nada es verdad, todo está permitido…Arrrrrggg… Nada es verdad, todo está permitido…". Como sea. Y vimos a Robert "Estoy más calvo que Lex Luthor" de Sable. Su calva era tan grande que la luz que reflejaba de la antorcha terminó atontando a Altair e insistió en que "Debemos matar a de Sable. Armar un alboroto, dejar que escape, romper la tercera norma del credo y dejar que mueran un montón de Asesinos porque no soy capaz de controlar mis emociones". Intenté razonar con él. Pero no. Saltó contra el calvo y claro, como estaba atontado, se tambaleaba sin cesar, tanto que de Sable le dio, el cual olvidó porque no se lo dijo a Al-Mualim apenas llegó. Entonces, de un solo golpe, lo mandó volando a Masyaf. Claro, yo intercepté parte de aquel golpe, porque sino, Altair se hubiese vaporizado allí mismo.

"Después de la batalla, en la cual yo maté a más de 10.000 templarios…

-Papá dijo que solo habían 1.000.-dijo Sef.

-Es que maté a tantos que luego tuvieron que idear la tecnología para la clonación antes de tiempo.-le aclaró Malik.

"Entonces Al-Mualim iba a matar a Altair por traición…

-¡Esta es la parte en la que Papá descubre que Al-Mualim es el verdadero traidor y decide seguir sus órdenes solo para derrocarlo después! ¡Esa nos la cuenta Papá todas las noches!-dijo Darim.

-Oigan ¿Quién está contando la historia?-cuestionó Malik tratando de aguantarse la risa al ver que los hijos de Altair se creían todas sus historias.-Pero bueno, cada quien su versión. Pero esta es la mía.

"Pero Al-Mualim estaba tan alterado que no vio en donde apuntaba y solo le dio a un pedazo de aire. Y si, si esto fuese un videojuego, los que lo juegan estaban igualmente alterados que Al-Mualim, creyendo que alguien puede hacer siquiera sangrar al protagonista.

"Entonces Altair fue enviado a matar a nueve personas para recuperar su rango en la Hermandad…

-¿Mentor?-preguntó Sef.

-No, novicio.-lo corrigió Malik.

"Y claro, si o fuera por mí, el se hubiera perdido por Jerusalén. Yo tenía ojos y oídos audaces, además de que hay más de una persona generosa de información para un pobre manco."

"Pero resulta que Al-Mualim era un traidor. Hipnotizó a un montón de personas en Masyaf, peor claro, yo resistí. Luche con valentía y salvé a Altair de una muerte segura. No le crean que él estaba a punto de derrotar a los asesinos hipnotizados. No, yo reuní a un grupo de corazones nobles que resistieron a la maldad de Al-Mualim. Aun así, Altair derrotó a Al-Mualim y se convirtió en Mentor de la orden. Fin

Fue en ese momento que Malik se dio cuenta de que ya había caído la noche y que los niños ya se habían dormido. Cuando estaba a punto de seguir su ejemplo, la puerta se abrió. Eran Altair y María. Al oír el sonido de la puerta abrirse, los hijos del mentor se levantaron para abrazar a sus padres.

-Hola, novicio.-dijo Darim. La expresión feliz de Altair fue remplazada por una de sorpresa… A la que le siguió una de ira, solo que dirigida a malik.

-Malik, amigo mío. Hermano del alma y de otra madre ¿Qué le estuviste contando a mis hijos?

Antes de que Malik puediese responder, Altair ya lo había halado por la túnica hacia afuera.

Los niños esperaron a que su padre volviese. Los alteró un poco el sonido de golpes y gritos. Pero entonces su padre volvió, con una expresión muy complacida en el rostro.

-¿Está bien el tío Malik, Papá?

-Por supuesto, hijo mío. Solo que creo que no nos volverá a visitar muy pronto. Al menos hasta quee aprenda que "La palabra N" es una mala palabra. Bueno ahora a dormir.

Aun así, los niños no pudieron dormir por los constantes gritos (que emitía una voz curiosamente parecida a la del tío Malik) de "¡Altair! ¡Estoy colgando de mi ropa interior de aquel árbol en el jardín!" así que le pidieron a su padre que les contase un cuento.

-Bueno, niños.-dijo, sentándose en la cama de Darim.-Les contaré la historia de cómo conocí a su madre…

**FIN…?**


End file.
